


Strength

by Galactic_Ink



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drama, Humor, M/M, Medical, Romance, Slice of Life, Vampires, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:54:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: Taint is a disease of vampiric origins which only affects humans. Not many can live past 33 years old, and Alfred is already 24. This fact prompted Alfred to receive a specific type of home nurse, a vampire. The day Ivan arrived was the day Alfred felt his short life take on a new light.





	1. Chapter 1

 

**Strength**

**Chapter 1**

The stale air of a hospital was something that Alfred had grown to associate with home. He practically lived in and out of hospitals ever since he turned five. The routine of each visit was the same, feeling ill beyond imaginable and unable to move an inch from wherever he had collapsed to or lain down. His brother or parents finding him and carting off to the hospital. The urge to sleep taking him over on the way there, and then waking up in a hospital bed with black leeches on his arms and chest, and an IV needle stuck in his arm. That was his routine, but he never understood exactly why until he got a little older. He had been ten years old when he finally understood why he had to sit in a hospital bed with leeches and an IV attached to him for hours.

It had been the first time he had been left in the hospital alone. His mother hadn't stuck around to watch over him like usual, and he had asked a nurse that had been in his room at the time where she had gone.

_"She said she needed to go, little one," the nurse had said._

_"Did she leave because I'm like this? I don't know what it is, but I can fix it right? I know she gets sad when I'm here."_

_"Alfred, what you have can't be fixed forever. It's called Taint."_

_"Taint?" Alfred had repeated, confused._

_"Yes," the nurse had said as she moved to sit on Alfred's bed. "It's a sickness that came from vampires and makes normal people feel so sick they have to come here to get their blood drained and cleaned."_

_"I'm a vampire?!" Alfred had asked feeling a bit excited but also scared._

_The nurse chuckled at his wide-eyed expression and flashed him a smile that showed off her pointed canines. Alfred gasped as he took notice and realized then what the nurse on his bed was._

_"No, little one. You are not a vampire."_

Alfred could still remember that conversation so clearly fourteen years later, even in the most vivid detail when he was laid up in a hospital like he was now.

"How are you feeling, Al?" Dr. Kirkland-Bonnefoy asked as he looked at his patient.

"As well as someone with leeches on their nipples can be, Arthur," Alfred said with a grin.

The doctor rolled his eyes and wrote down that his patient was fine.

"They are not on your nipples, they are above them," Arthur corrected and Alfred just gave a snort.

Arthur had been taking care of Alfred since he was a child and had come to know the blonde in more detail than he'd care to admit. He was like the son he never had or a brother he never wanted. Arthur had been trying his best to find alternative treatments for Taint with his fellow doctors, but curing a disease with vampiric origin is no easy task. The disease had sprung up after a war between vampires and humans had taken place, and it had spread like HIV—becoming as common as the STD, but it wasn't passed on by sexual acts. No one really knew how it infected a person, but when it did it came through their blood and even took the victim's life after years of treatment. Arthur didn't want to see that day come for Alfred, but there was no helping it. Alfred was already 24, and the oldest person who had been infected by the disease had never gotten past their late 30s.

"Alfred, I have a question for you," Arthur said.

"And that would be?" Alfred inquired, looking up to his doctor and friend.

"Are you still living alone?"

Alfred gave a curious look at hearing this but nodded his head.

"Yeah… You know I am after my last boyfriend ditched me."

"Right, right… And are you tired of having to come here so frequently?" Arthur questioned as he looked at Alfred.

"Not really, I mean… the bill is a pain in the ass, but I rather live than, ya know, die," Alfred admitted and Arthur gave a hum. "Why are you asking me about this anyways?"

Arthur rapped his fingers on the back of his tablet in thought, then moved to sit on his friend's bed.

"I was thinking that, for the sake of money and your health, perhaps you would consider a home nurse?"

Alfred stared blankly at Arthur as he tried to piece together what he had just been asked. A home nurse for those with Taint was a vampire in the medical profession. They would care for the patient with everyday things but also be of use as a medical leech, in layman's terms, when their illness overcame them. Taint was only a disease that affected humans oddly enough, and vampires had the ability to filter the blood like a leech. However, all medical vampires had to abide by a very important rule when caring for a person with Taint. That rule was: _Do not turn a human under any circumstances_.

Alfred had been told of these nurses many times over the years, and now he was given the option to have one of his own. He didn't know how to really take it though, whether to be happy, sad, or angry. On one hand he'd be saving money, becoming more comfortable with himself, and having a cool roommate. On the other hand, it meant he was getting closer to the end, and he wouldn't be able to do much for himself as he got older.

"I know the idea isn't appealing, but it is for your health, Alfred. I even have someone in mind."

Alfred arched a brow at hearing this and Arthur pulled up the file of the vampire in question. He handed his tablet over to Alfred to let him see who it was. The picture on the screen was of a pale man with a slightly round face that was framed by ash colored hair. His eyes were a bright violet and the corners of his lips were ever so slightly turned up. He was pretty attractive by Alfred's standards, and looking down at his file, he was also pretty well experienced.

"Ivan Braginsky?" Alfred said, testing out the name.

"Yes, he's an excellent nurse, though a bit imposing in my opinion," Arthur said.

Alfred looked back at Ivan's face then sighed and rested his head back on the bed.

"Fine, but if he's not as great as you say you can take him back."

Arthur smiled at hearing that and patted Alfred's knee as he got up.

"I believe you two will get along well," Arthur said. "Now I'll go tell him that you're ready and he'll be over to your home in a few hours."

"Yeah, yeah… Can I get the leeches off now?" Alfred asked wanting to move the conversation along.

Arthur arched a thick eyebrow at the question and moved to look at Alfred's monitors. He looked over his vitals and the time clock running before consenting.

"Yes, you're stabilized now and all the readings are in the green."

"Finally! My ass hurts from just sitting here for so long," Alfred complained and Arthur just rolled his eyes.

"I'll send in your nurse while I go inform Ivan of his assignment," Arthur said before turning around and heading out the small room.

Alfred just gave a weak "Whoopie" in response and stared out the window as he waited. He thought about how things would go with Ivan, but he didn't dwell on it long. He didn't feel up to thinking how close his own death was, or how his freedom would become limited when the time came. Alfred didn't want to get agitated at the guy before even meeting him. With that in mind, he let out a sigh and kept his mind empty until the nurse arrived to discharge him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Chapter 2**

"Honey, I'm home!" Alfred declared upon entering his home.

The sound of silence was what greeted the blonde, and he sighed deeply before closing the door.

"Well so much for humoring myself," Alfred muttered as he took off his jacket and threw it on his couch nearby.

He walked into his kitchen to get something to fill his stomach and as he decided on ramen his phone rang. He fished the device from his pocket, knowing who was calling by the ringtone and answered the call.

"Yes, oh brother of mine?"

_"Are you okay?"_ was the first response and Alfred just gave a chuckle at his worrisome brother.

"Yeah, Mattie. You know how it is. Spend like, 4 hours with leeches on your nipples and get one step closer to death," Alfred joked, but Matthew didn't laugh.

_"Alfred you shouldn't joke like that. You know how serious this is and I worry that every time I call that you won't answer! I'm your older brother and I have to watch out for you!"_

Alfred rolled his eyes as he watched his ramen spin in the microwave.

"Look, I'm fine okay! You need to chill out—and before you even say anything else," Alfred gave a short pause and changed his exasperated tone to a flighty one. "I have news!"

_"…What kind of news?"_ Matthew asked and Alfred could practically see the suspicious look on his brother's face through the phone.

"Good Ol' Dr. Kirkland-Bonnefoy has—" at that moment the microwave beeped and Alfred gave a delighted "It's done!" and quickly tried to snatch it out of the microwave.

_"AL!"_

"Oh right, right," Alfred said with a light laugh as he tore off the plastic on his ramen. "Okay, so… I'm getting a home nurse."

There was a long moment of silence then a high pitched, _"Really?"_

"Yeah, I guess I'm getting up there in age," Alfred said as he used chopsticks to stir his noodles, "but yeah. So he's a vampire of course and his pretty hot if I don't say so myself."

_"Alfred, I swear to god if you try to bang your nurse I will—"_

"Oh come on, Mattie, I'm not that lonely to go for my nurse! Anyway, he's name is Ivan and he'll be coming to live with me in a few minutes... hours… I don't remember, but soon."

There was another long pause then a sigh.

_"Alright, but I want to meet him too."_

"Well just come over whenever you get the chance—AH fuck! Hot!"

Matthew laughed loudly through the phone knowing full well what had just happened.

_"Hopefully that nurse can save you from burning your mouth so often,"_ Matthew said through his laughter.

"Fuck you," Alfred said though it sounded jumbled as he tried to fan his mouth.

_"Well, I gotta go Al, but I'll stop by as soon as I get a day off from work!"_

Alfred bid his brother goodbye and started to eat more tentatively. By the time he was finished his mouth was throbbing and he felt exhausted. He'd usually take a nap after his treatments, but he decided to forgo it this time around since he had to prepare for Ivan. The man hurriedly move through his house to make it look like a civilized person occupied it. He cleaned up old dishes, trash, and closed his blinds and curtains. He knew that vampires had a sensitivity to the sunlight, even if the old myth of the sun being deadly to them was not completely true. Vampires could be out in the sunlight, but they did get weak from long exposure. Being out in the sun too long could be fatal, although some vampires had higher tolerances towards to the sun than others. And since he didn't know of Ivan's tolerance, it was better safe than sorry.

He then tidied up the guest room that Ivan would be using, which took him a good hour to do. By time he had managed to make it look homey and sneezed himself out of the room, his doorbell rang. He hurried down the stairs to the front door and found the face he had seen on a screen only hours before looking down at him. Ivan was much taller and broader than Alfred expected, and he felt a bit shy just looking at him. The vampire held a black umbrella over his head, making him look more mysterious and alluring. He looked like any other human—except for his luminescent eyes, which glowed in the shade of the umbrella.

"Good afternoon, I'm Ivan Braginsky, your home nurse," he said, his words laced with an accent that surprised Alfred.

Alfred felt his brain blank out for a moment before processing what Ivan said. He then looked down Ivan's body to see him dressed in solid deep blue scrubs. The color really brought out how pale Ivan was. Alfred then looked back up to see Ivan smiling ever-so-slightly which made him swallow thickly.

"Yeah, uh, I'm Alfred Jones, your patient."

Ivan's slight smile seemed to increase just a tad.

"It's nice to meet you, Alfred."

"Nice to meet you too…" Alfred said.

The two stood looking at each other for a while longer before Alfred gave a loud "OH!" and slapped himself in the face.

"Shit! Sorry! Sorry! Come in! Damn it!"

Alfred cursed at his forgetfulness and Ivan just gave thanks and closed his umbrella before picking up his bags and walking into the home. Ivan let out a delicate sigh of relief as he was no longer in the sun and inside a lamp lit front room.

"I'm so sorry," Alfred said again as he closed the door. "I haven't had people over, well except for my brother, in a long while."

Ivan gave a hum to this and faced Alfred who was blushing darkly. Ivan found himself thinking it was cute and amusing to see how flustered his patient was.

"It's alright. It's happened more than once," Ivan said, giving Alfred another one of his slight smiles.

"Oh, okay… So, um, I have a room for ya upstairs. I'll help ya with this," Alfred said then moved to grab some of Ivan's bags, but the nurse picked them up before Alfred could.

"I can carry them. I don't need you to strain yourself, you have just recovered from an episode," Ivan said and Alfred just rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay… Well, follow me then."

Ivan gave a nod and picked up the suitcases effortlessly, carrying them and his broad frame gracefully up the stairs. Alfred would have sworn that Ivan wasn't even behind him if he hadn't heard the luggage bumping together occasionally. When they got to the room, Alfred opened the door and let Ivan in first.

"It's not much, but I hope it's okay. If you need darker curtains I can get some," Alfred said as Ivan set down his bags.

The vampire looked over the room, noting its calming color scheme and scenic photos hanging on the walls. He looked at the window straight ahead to see dark brown curtains in front of it but some sun still filtered through.

"I believe I will be fine," Ivan finally said then turned to Alfred who smiled at him.

"That's good! But if you change your mind, just tell me," Alfred said. "Oh, and those doors on the right are the closet and bathroom, and out here in the hallway my room is right at the end of the hall."

Ivan leaned out of his room to see Alfred's door.

"I can give you a tour later when you're settled."

Ivan arched a pale eyebrow at hearing this and found himself looking at Alfred with interest. Alfred easily took notice of Ivan's wondering eyes.

"What?"

Ivan lessened his stare and looked away from Alfred for a moment.

"Most patients I care for aren't very… delighted to have me," Ivan said, and before Alfred could even ask why that was Ivan continued. "But thank you for your hospitality, and I would like that tour later."

Alfred looked at Ivan, a bit confused, but shook it off to nod his head.

"Alright, well, I'm going to be downstairs if you need me."

Ivan nodded his head and watched Alfred turn and walk down the stairs. Once he was out of sight Ivan slipped back into his new room and began to unpack. He already felt at home as he started to fill the closet and dresser with his belongings. It was such a common thing for him in his ten years of service as a medical vampire. He had cared for many patients over those ten years, and each home he'd been in felt more like home than his actual dormitory the hospital provided. His room there was a simple one bedroom apartment and held the bare minimum of personal objects. He only used that room to rest between shifts and home care jobs.

Ivan honestly didn't know why he even got into the medical profession. He remembered years ago about talking with his coven about what they would do since the war had ended, but from there the years just blended together. He honestly didn't mind his job though; it paid well, and he got to do new things and meet new people, but it had its faults. He had his share of unwelcoming patients, and then watching patients that he'd come to like pass on. He was getting better at not letting those things bother him, of course—he had to, for his sanity's sake.

Ivan set his last bag down on the bed and opened it up to find his medical supplies and Alfred's medications. He checked each item and once satisfied that everything was still accounted for and functioning, he placed it at the foot of his bed and left the room. He eyed the photos of scenery and family scattered on the walls as he headed to the first floor of the home. Once downstairs he found Alfred asleep on the couch. His blonde head was tilted back in a way that was surely hurting his neck and his limp form slouched. The TV was playing for an unconscious audience and Ivan stepped towards him to look him over critically.

He had already read Alfred's file and knew he had undergone treatment just this morning. Ivan could hear the blood in Alfred's veins moving along normally, as well as his heartbeat. He moved his violet eyes up Alfred's smooth neck to his sleeping face to see freckles sprinkled over his nose and cheeks. He knew blue eyes were hidden behind the heavy eyelids and looked further up to see a pair of glasses resting against Alfred's forehead. Ivan reached forward to remove the glasses and admired the blue and white frames before setting them on the table. He then gently moved Alfred to lay down properly on the couch and removed his shoes. He grabbed a blanket that he spotted on an arm chair and laid the colorful fleece over him.

Ivan admired his work for a moment, then moved gracefully to sit in the arm chair near the couch. He turned the TV's volume down enough to where if anything loud happened it wouldn't disturbed Alfred then changed the channel to something of interest. There Ivan stayed dutifully until Alfred woke up.

  


* * *

**So, this is planned to have like... 20ish chapters. I'm currently working on Roller Blades and Bite Marks bcuz its the shortest new fic, so once that's done I'll get back to this. Shouldn't take me long to get that done though! Thanks for reading and reviews welcomed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The savory smell of food was what roused Alfred from his sleep. He took a deep breath, enjoying the scent, then let out a yawn as he stretched. The fatigue from his treatments was no longer present and he smiled lazily as he felt his back pop. When he opened his eyes he noticed the world was a blur and that something warm was on him. He looked down to notice a colorful blob was on him and registered it to be the blanket he kept in the front room. He pulled it back, then looked around in an attempt to find his glasses. He patted the couch then the floor, and then the table where he found them resting. He didn't remember taking them off, but he didn't remember the blanket either, which brought him to the conclusion that his new roommate was responsible.

At the mention of said roommate he figured he was the cause of the delicious scent, which was perplexing. As Alfred stood up from the couch he recalled that vampires didn't eat anything outside of blood. He walked through the front room to get to the kitchen and found Ivan pouring a red liquid into a bowl. He looked down at the table to see a plate of food already there. Chicken and rice with a side of mixed vegetables covered the plate and he stepped forward to eat a piece of chicken.

"Have a seat. Everything's ready," Ivan said without turning around and Alfred just nodded and complied.

He took up the fork resting on the table and gave a short "Thanks." before digging in. Alfred found his eyes growing large as the full flavor of chicken and rice registered and he felt surprised at how good it tasted. He wasn't expecting much, but he was fully impressed and couldn't stop eating it. Though as he ate, he didn't ignore Ivan. Alfred looked over his glasses, getting a mostly blurry image of Ivan eating whatever was in the bowl. Ivan still had the same level of grace he did when he walked up the stairs as he ate. Ivan didn't seem like the type to hold such grace, but Alfred guessed it was due to him being a vampire.

"What is that?" Alfred asked without thinking and Ivan paused.

"It's blood soup," he replied. "Well, more blood than soup."

Alfred raised his eyebrows at hearing that, but then smiled and went back to eating. Throughout the silent meal Alfred kept looking up at Ivan, but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Is something wrong?" Ivan asked after finishing his "soup".

"O-Oh, no," Alfred said as he felt his face heat up at getting caught. "Sorry, it's just… you're so…" Alfred trails off as Ivan looks right at him and Ivan just looks at him with interest. "I know a few vampires, but none of them look so…"

"Creepy?" Ivan suggested, it was a usual description of his person and he'd grown accustomed to it

Alfred scoffed and shook his head.

"No no no, elegant—I mean, stoic!"

Alfred rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and Ivan smiled at him.

"Thank you."

"Nothing of it."

Silence overcame them once more, and Ivan took that moment to get up and clean his bowl. Alfred found himself watching the vampire, examining the way he moved and how his muscles moved on his back as he washed his dishes. It seemed surreal to have another person in his home that wasn't his brother, and even more so knowing that Ivan was his nurse 'til death.

 _'Heh, 'til death…'_ Alfred smiled at implications of his words then sighed and pushed his plate out of his way—A few carrots remained on it, but nothing more. The ironic choice of words just reminded him of his own mortality and what finer points of life he would be missing out on, but he did his best to push it aside. He never liked dwelling on what if's and could be's, especially now.

"Are you alright? Should I take you to your room?" Ivan asked as he stood before Alfred.

Alfred shook his head then straightened up in his seat.

"I'm good, honest. I just…" Alfred paused to consider his words as he rubbed the back of his neck. "How… will this go? Like, you being there for me?"

Ivan took a moment to process the question then gave a hum as he took to sitting down at the table.

"I will give you medications, cleanse your blood during attacks, do chores, etc. I don't wish to annoy you or stress you out, I wish to make your life peaceful. As you get older you'll start to notice the effects of Taint, your episodes becoming more frequent, and I'll be with you 24/7, even if you grow to resent me."

"Why would I resent you?" Alfred asked, not seeing the reasoning behind Ivan's words.

"I am a vampire Alfred. I could very well be the cause of a patient's Taint, or so I've been told by some patients. It's very easy to see why you'd come to resent me." Ivan said as he looked at Alfred thoughtfully.

"O-Oh," Alfred stammered as it finally clicked in his head. "Well… That's stupid to blame you when it could have been others. And I don't care, I think you're pretty—um… cool… And I'm happy to have you here. Better than getting leeches on my nipples when I can have you," Alfred said firmly though when he looked at Ivan the man just stared at him in surprise. It was then that Alfred played his words in his head and realized what he had done and felt his face heat up. "You know what I mean… though, if you wanna—"

Ivan had a chuckle escape him before he could even reign it in and put a hand over his mouth. Alfred gawked at him as he witnessed this and felt his heart racing.

"I know what you mean," Ivan said assuringly, then stood up from the table. "Now, I believe it's time for your medications."

"Okay, I'll be here then…"

Ivan gave a nod as a soft smile remained on his lips and Alfred couldn't help but watch him go. He followed him with eyes, though once Ivan was too far gone he sighed and dragged his eyes back to his plate. He poked at the carrots as he found himself at a loss. He didn't know what to think or rather if he should. Ivan was his nurse, but a very hot nurse, and that laugh from earlier was—

_'Stop thinking about it!'_

Alfred slumped in his chair and wondered how in the hell he would survive. If his illness didn't take him out, then his heart surely would.

* * *

***This was a bit short, but there's still more to come and longer chapters! I don't have a schedule for this story though. Work is ridiculous and free time is small, but I promise I'll finish it! I haven't left a story unfinished yet and i don't plan to start now!***


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Chapter 4**

Alfred knew that having a home nurse would mean changes. He didn't know big those changes would be but he found out right away when he was woken up at 7:30 in the morning, hours before his usual wake up time, to start the day. He had tried to fight off Ivan, pulling the covers and burying himself into his bed, but Ivan wouldn't let up. Alfred wouldn't give in for anything until Ivan told him that he'd give him his shot right then and there and in his ass no less. Ivan didn't clearly state he'd put the needle _in_ Alfred's ass, but it sure was implied and had the blonde popping out of bed.

Ivan found it quite amusing at seeing Alfred's reaction and rewarded him with a shot in his arm instead of his ass. Alfred had bristled at feeling Ivan's cool fingers stretch out his arm then rub the spot he'd be pushing the needle into. He bit the inside of his cheek as the needle went in and at Ivan's tender touch. He swallowed thickly once the injection as down and looked at Ivan as he rose to full height, having crouched down to give the shot. Alfred noted the man was dressed in black jeans and a grey t-shirt, which had Alfred guessing that scrubs weren't required as a home nurse. Ivan looked good in the monotone colors, and in the t-shirt. Alfred hadn't seen Ivan's arms the day before, but he could definitely tell know that they were toned and could lift anything. Alfred felt an itch to touch them, but kept his hands to himself as Ivan finished putting a bandaid on his arm.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Ivan asked, his smooth voice getting Alfred's attention.

"Oh, uh… I got cereal," Alfred said as he touched his arm, rubbing his fingers over the bandaid.

"I know you do, but you need more than just cereal," Ivan said simply. Alfred just shrugged his shoulders and felt a bit anxious as Ivan looked at him. He knew he was only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, which shouldn't make him feel self-conscious but it did.

"Hey, cereal is good on its own. Just need like… two bowls and I'm good."

Ivan had a faint smile come to his face, finding Alfred's defensive tone entertaining.

"Fine, but once you've eaten we're going to the store and getting real food."

Alfred sighed but nodded his head and Ivan took his leave. He then laid back on his bed with a thump and looked at the ceiling then brought his arm up to see the bandaid. It was a simple shade of brown, which was kind of disappointing, but he let it go. He sighed again and rolled over to look at the clock then sat up and went to put on clothes.

Breakfast was a quick occasion that consisted of Alfred eating two bowls of Reese's Puffs and Ivan making a shopping list. Once dishes were cleaned and shoes put on, Ivan, holding his umbrella tightly at his side, stepped outside with Alfred and headed to the car. The trip to the store was a supposedly simple task—just getting into Alfred's car and driving a short distance to the local grocery store. Ivan held his umbrella open as they walked to the parking lot. It wasn't out of place by any means, but it seemed to gather attention nonetheless as they walked into the store.

Ivan took up a cart and Alfred followed as they went through Ivan's list. As they walked Alfred took notice of some people looking a bit too hard in his direction and found it odd. He quickly realized that it wasn't exactly him that the stares were directed at and had a frown tugging at his lips as he looked up at a passive Ivan. Ivan seemed to be unaware as they wandered through aisle after aisle, gathering various foods and checking them off the list one by one. Alfred however, wasn't, and it bugged him at home many times people seemed to act like they were an immovable object when Ivan needed to get something, or how they "brushed" passed Ivan, or snuck in whispered insults.

Alfred had had enough when he caught wind of those insults and had grabbed the cart forcefully. He pulled on it to make Ivan walk over to the clothing section of the store to be away from prying eyes.

"What is wrong?" Ivan asked eyeing Alfred critically in-case his illness was affecting him.

"What's wrong? How can you even say that?" Alfred asked in a harsh whisper. "Are you blind to the insults and assholery going on around you?" Ivan just looked at him with an impassive look and Alfred grit his teeth. "Dude, people have been insulting you and being dicks to you since we got here! I know some people won't forgive and forget, but this is ridiculous! The war was _ages_ ago," Alfred said, his voice raising slightly, but he quickly corrected it as he went on. "You gotta at least stand up to them."

Ivan raised his eyebrows in stunned silence as he heard Alfred. He hadn't heard anyone get upset over him in years and it was quite a refreshing surprise. It made a smile come to his face and Alfred looked at him expectantly, waiting for an answer.

"Alfred, if I was really angry at them then I could just eat them," Ivan said jokingly, and Alfred just rolled his eyes, although it did ease him a bit. "But if I did that I wouldn't be able to live the life I have now if I was caught."

Alfred seemed to take this as an honest answer, but then said, "You could still tell them to back off at least, buncha racists."

"I've dealt with this for many years Alfred, but I can say this is the mildest reaction to my person in years."

Alfred let out a huff and folded his arms over his chest.

"I'd bite their heads off I was you."

Ivan smiled at hearing that then held out his shopping list to Alfred.

"Come on, let's finish up and head home."

Alfred sighed but took the list and the two went back to their shopping. Alfred tried to ignore the people around him like Ivan was, but it was really testing his tolerance. Ivan did his best to distract him, asking his opinion on foods, what to have for dinner, and the like. Eventually Alfred lightened up and even tried to sneak in a good amount of junk food into the cart but Ivan weeded it out, but left one box of snack cakes when Alfred begged him to.

They managed to get out of the store without incident and headed home. They put away the groceries, and during that moment Alfred couldn't help but look at Ivan occasionally. He couldn't believe that Ivan had been so calm about what happened in the store. He knew he would have at least snapped at someone, but he didn't want to cause Ivan trouble. It still irritated him that after so many years people still accept how things were. Sure, Taint could have had a direct effect on them or someone they loved, but that still didn't mean they had to hold a grudge. Alfred knew he sure as hell didn't.

"Are you alright?" Ivan asked, his voice bringing Alfred from his thoughts.

The blonde focused on Ivan's face, realizing he had still been staring. He gave a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I'm fine, just a little irritated about those people in the store," Alfred said. "I know you said it was fine, but I still—"

"I know Alfred," Ivan said as he leaned back against the refrigerator. "After a 100 years things like disrespect don't really bother me, especially now. Although, I am happy that you want to defend me after just meeting."

The way Ivan said that last part had Alfred feeling a bit embarrassed. It sounded like he was defending a boyfriend, which he wasn't, but the thought wouldn't leave him alone.

"Well you're gonna be living with me and stuff… you're like a cool new friend, ya know?" Alfred said a bit nervously and Ivan just gave his usual small smile.

"I suppose so, but I'm your nurse first." Alfred nodded his head in understanding and Ivan went on to say, "And because I am your nurse, it's time for lunch so you can take your medicine."

Alfred gave a sullen, "Aw" then a pout, but Ivan just smiled a little wider and went to get out cookware. Alfred gave a defeated sigh then and moved to be beside Ivan to give his assistance.

"So what we cookin'?"

"What would you like?"

"Burgers?"

Ivan paused for a moment to think it over then nodded his head. Alfred beamed a smile that had Ivan smiling to in return. Ivan watched Alfred get the ingredients and move around the kitchen. He had a feeling that Alfred wasn't going to be like his normal charges and a part of him was pleased about that. His last charge hadn't been so kind so it was nice to have Alfred in his care. However, it was _just_ a part of him that was pleased.

"Alfred, I think you forgot the vegetables," Ivan pointed out as he noticed the meat and cheese on the table. Alfred gave a sly smirk but went back into the fridge to get the remaining ingredients. They spent half an hour cooking and chopping before settling down to eat. Ivan had a baggy of blood while Alfred ate his burger and fries with a side of pills. Ivan was finished first and took to cleaning up while Alfred continued to eat. The blonde was nearly done when his phone went off, the unmistakable ringtone set for his twin brother played from it.

"Yes, oh brother of mine?" Alfred greeted

Ivan perked up at hearing that, but didn't look back. He kept cleaning as Alfred talked to his brother, though he was honestly surprised that Alfred had a sibling.

"Sure, I got nothin' to do," Alfred said into the phone.

 _"Alright, be there at one,"_ Matthew replied and Alfred hung up then.

Ivan then placed the dishrag in the sink and said, "You have a brother?"

Alfred gave a hum to this for he had just taken a few fries into his mouth. Ivan watched him curiously as he chewed and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Matthew," Alfred replied once he swallowed. "He's coming over tomorrow to hang out and, uh, met you… if you're okay with that."

"I don't mind," Ivan said as he nodded his head and Alfred smiled at him.

* * *

***So... updates are gonna be slow :T My motivation for this thing is dead, but I'm trying! Thanks for the comments so far, they really help to get this story moving!***


	5. Chapter 5

**Just re-edited this with Tangerine-Forget-Me-Not's help!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Alfred, what is your brother like?" Ivan asked as he placed a bandaid on Alfred's arm, covering the puncture wound from this morning's shot.

Alfred hummed at the question, more out of enjoyment of Ivan's touch rather than acknowledgement of the question.

"He's cool, not as cool as me, but cool," Alfred said with a grin and Ivan just gave him a serious look. Alfred sighed then rubbed the bandaid as he said, "Mattie is a good guy. He works a lot and worries a lot—sometimes he acts more like a mom more than a brother. You'll like him though, and I know he'll like you—I mean, what's not to like," he added with a wink.

Ivan just rolled his eyes as he tried not to smile, and picked up his medical bag.

"Well, he does sound like he would be understanding of your situation and my placement," he said. "I look forward to meeting him—What? Did I say something wrong?" he asked as Alfred mad an exaggerated cringing expression.

Alfred stood up from his bed and put a hand on Ivan's broad shoulder.

"Well… You know, you kinda talk like some old man. Sometimes it feels like I'm talking to a senior citizen," Alfred said teasingly.

Ivan gave a small smirk to that and picked off Alfred's hand which had Alfred chuckling.

"I prefer older dialects, it sounds more sophistic and professional, but if you would like me to say _dude_ , _awesome_ , and _douchebag_ every three words then alright."

"Wow, okay, I feel so attacked," Alfred said, trying to hold back a laugh as he nudged Ivan in the arm playfully.

A broader smirk formed on Ivan's lips as he turned to leave Alfred to get ready for the day, but before going through the door he said, "By the way, you should probably clean up the house before your brother arrives." Alfred gave a pout, and before he could even open his mouth to complain Ivan said, "I'm your nurse, not your maid… yet."

Alfred gaped at Ivan then had a smile split his face.

"Sassy," Alfred said in a surprised tone.

Ivan had no comeback for that, and simply walked out of the room, leaving Alfred staring, after him still, a smile still on his lips.

** :/:/:/:/: **

It was nearing one in the afternoon when Alfred received a call from his brother, which was followed by said brother's arrival ten minutes later. Alfred had been the one to open the door to greet him and hugged him tightly.

"Sup Mattie!"

"Hey Al," Matthew said as he pulled from the hug. "You look good."

Alfred smiled then ran his hands up his body to rub over his chest and ass.

"You think so?" he asked, striking a pose as he ran his hands over his chest and ass. Matthew shook his head at his brother's antic, and pushed him aside to walk into the house.

Alfred laughed and followed after Matthew, and it was then that Ivan made himself known. The vampire came from the back of the house, having been reading in the living room and saw Matthew. Ivan had a moment of pause to come to him as he saw Matthew, realizing that the brother was actually an identical twin.

"Hello," he said politely. "I'm Ivan Braginsky, Alfred's home nurse. You must be Matthew."

Matthew gave a nod of his head and reached out to shake Ivan's hand. Ivan took the hand and Alfred smiled at them both.

"Well, isn't this nice," Alfred said with a smile.

"Yeah," Matthew started as he kept his eyes on Ivan. "So… Ivan. What should I be expecting with you here?"

Ivan could tell Matthew was as concerned as Alfred had said. The man wanted answers to his brother's health and Ivan had no qualms in providing them.

"I figured you would ask me that, so I prepared my records in advance," Ivan said, then gestured to the couch in the front room for them to take a seat.

Matthew was a bit impressed by this, but kept it hidden as he sat down with Alfred by his side. Ivan smiled at them both and held out his tablet that he had been reading on earlier to show his records, procedures, and other medical information.

"While I am here I will be taking care of Alfred's healthy primarily until his illness starts to hinder his everyday life."

"Can you say that again in less grandpa speak?" Alfred teased and Matthew just jabbed his knee into Alfred's.

Ivan smiled a bit wider at the comment nonetheless and continued.

"I will be taking care of Alfred by keeping him up with his medications and making sure he is eating properly," he continued. "In the event that he has an episode, you can see my instructions listed on the tablet," Ivan said and reached over to bring up his procedures. The twins looked it over together, both of them looking a bit nervous about it. "Alfred will not become a vampire due to the procedure. My venom will not infect him once bitten." This statement alone seemed to lift some of the tension in the air, and Ivan went on to say, "It's a very clean cut process, and as he ages it will become more frequent. Medications will increase along with the episodes, making his everyday life difficult. That is when I will start to take up more of his everyday chores and tasks. He'll be in good hands."

Matthew looked at Ivan intently as he listened to all of this, and Alfred felt like he was back to being a kid. A kid that had to sit silently while the adults talked about him, discussing things he didn't understand but wanted to. He could practically feel his mother's gaze on him while the doctor talked to his parents, could feel his father's hand squeezing his shoulder tighter every second they sat in that office.

"Alfred, are you okay?"

Ivan's voice cut through the fog of Alfred's mind and he perked up quickly as Matthew looked at him. His brother eyed him suspiciously and Ivan did as well as he forced a smile on his face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good! Just bored is all," Alfred said as he rubbed the back of his neck. "Ya know what, let's talk about something else—No, let's do something else! Like food!"

Matthew eyed his brother then shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"That is so like you, Al."

"Hey, food is heaven, especially when home cooked," Alfred said then leered at Ivan.

"I guess you're asking me to cook then?" Ivan asked with an amused glint in his eyes.

Alfred just smiled brightly and gave a drawn out "please". Ivan chuckled at the act but consented and stood up from the couch. He walked off to the kitchen and Alfred sprung up to follow him, but Matthew caught his arm.

"Alfred, hold up a second," the older twin said and Alfred obeyed.

"What?"

"It's just… You haven't said anything about this, so I just want to know how you feel about it. About him." Matthew said in a soft voice as if Ivan could hear him.

Alfred sighed but obliged his worrisome brother.

"I like him. He's cool and wakes me up every day to keep my medications on schedule. He's a good nurse so far," Alfred said and Matthew seemed to be satisfied with that answer. "Although," Alfred slung an around Matthew's shoulders and grinned like an idiot as he held up his hand over his mouth. "I'd like him even more if he'd touch more than just my arm—"

"God, Alfred stop," Matthew said as he cracked a laugh and shoved his brother away. "I don't need to be subjected to your nasty thoughts."

Alfred laughed loudly at his brother's reaction. "What can I say, he's the total package—literally! He can save my life medically _and_ physically."

"Why am I related to you?" Matthew asked and before Alfred could even begin a witty perverted comment Matthew went on to say, "But I am happy that you're doing okay and will be okay in his care."

"I know," Alfred said happily. "Now enough talk! Ivan's probably in there making something really healthy and I gotta act fast."

Matthew laughed as his brother rushed off to the kitchen and for once he really did feel good about Alfred's situation. Ivan knew what he was doing and Alfred would be fine. Sure when Alfred gets older it will be hard, but for now, Alfred was okay and that's all Matthew cared about.

* * *

*****This chapter isn't all that... eventful but I promise shit's about get good. This story has become more difficult than I anticipated, which sucks, but I'm not giving up! *clenches fist in determination***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the days went by, Ivan and Alfred seemed to take on a more casual and routine atmosphere. Ivan realized by his third week of taking care of Alfred that professionalism was practically nonexistent. He knew some people liked to just be friendly out right, but that wasn't how Ivan operated. He liked to hold up his rules, his professionalism, his distance, for a while to keep his own self in check as well as his patient. Ivan's line of work was not meant to be too friendly, because of the difficulty it held, and yet—here he was, playing a video game with Alfred once again. Both of them taking jabs at each other's egos as their characters fought on screen.

Ivan had no idea how he could have let his guard down so quickly. Maybe it was the way Alfred carried himself, being mature and positive, but still acted childishly, which kept Ivan interested in his antics. Perhaps it was the way Alfred spoke to him and treated him like a normal person and not some parasite. Or it could be the way Alfred looked and smiled at him all the time. His freckled face wrinkling up with a smile so bright and an obvious look of happiness whenever he looked at him.

…Honestly, that last one could be Ivan's imagination. It had been years since he even found anyone remotely attractive and since becoming a nurse he had made it a point to not put effort into finding a significant other. Besides if the person isn't a vampire then he'd outlive them, which is always a pain in more ways than one.

Ivan sighed as he was shot down own screen and Alfred claimed another victory. As his character re-spawned he watched Alfred tease him for getting killed, but he didn't saying anything back. All he could focus on as how Alfred laid on his stomach on the floor smiling and looking determined. Ivan had a very good view of Alfred, one he found himself unable to look away from to the point that he had stopped playing. This resulted in Alfred kicking him in the arm with his foot lightly and demanded him to move.

"I know you're like… a billion years old but focus man!"

"I'm not a billion years old, Alfred. I am 131."

"Oh, well, that changes _everything_ ," Alfred said then looked back to wiggle his eyebrows at Ivan.

Ivan felt like his dead heart would have skipped a beat then.

"Face forward," Ivan said as he rolled his eyes.

Alfred gave a short laugh, but did as told and found his character to be face to face with Ivan and then shot down. Alfred had an offended gasp escape his mouth and Ivan just smirked at him.

"Imma wipe that smug look right off your face," Alfred threatened and moved to sit up as his character re-spawned.

The moment Alfred said this Ivan dropped his smirk, wondering how it became so natural for him to do so. The idea of Alfred's personality being infectious crossed his mind, but he really didn't know. It was as if the years he built up being a cold and indifferent nurse had vanished the moment he walked through Alfred's door. It was troublesome, more so than Ivan dared to admit. He didn't want to get attached to Alfred in anyway, but the blonde was making it difficult. Unlike Ivan's previous patients Alfred wanted to be with him all the time—to the store, getting food, playing games, even with chores. Alfred always said it was because he wanted to enjoy his time as a functioning person and to spend time with Ivan, which barely made any sense. Usually Ivan's patients would keep to themselves the majority of the time he was with them and some even treated him like a slave. But most of all the majority of people in his care were never positive about their impending deaths like Alfred.

Alfred was truly something different, and even though Ivan feared their lack of distance, he didn't want anything to change. He knew the pain it would cause when Alfred's passing would occur, but at this moment he felt okay with everything. He didn't mind the teasing, or the way he seemed to smile so easily.

Or so he thought.

** :/:/:/:/: **

"Hey, you doing okay?" Alfred asked as he stood at the sink with Ivan.

Ivan came out of his reoccurring thoughts and looked over to Alfred with a questioning expression.

"You've been washing the same plate for a while now."

"Oh… Sorry," Ivan said as he handed over the dish for Alfred to rinse and put in the rack.

"It's alright, but are _you_ alright?" Alfred asked again.

Ivan sigh, but nodded his head and Alfred scoffed at him. "That was _so_ convincing."

"What can I say? I'm just that good," Ivan said and Alfred smiled brightly at the comeback.

"Yeah I guess you are, Elfie."

Ivan froze mid-wash at hearing this and glared lightly at Alfred.

"I've told you not to call me that."

Alfred stuck out his tongue then reached up to push the hair covering the tips of Ivan's ears out of the way. He tucked it behind the ear, exposing the pointed tips, and Ivan tried to jerk back.

"Can't help it when you got ears like that!" Alfred teased, laughing at Ivan's reaction.

Alfred had only discovered the pointed ears by chance a few days ago and since then he couldn't let it go. He found them to be sexy and a bit cute since they reminded him of a Christmas elf. Ivan hated it, but that only made Alfred more inclined to mess with them.

"I can't help that my ears are like this," Ivan said as he loosened his hair and refused to look at Alfred.

"Whatever you say, _Elfie_ ," Alfred said as Ivan gave him a new plate to rinse.

"You can wash the dishes yourself," Ivan said and Alfred promptly fell silent.

Ivan gave a smirk at winning their argument, but his happiness was wiped away once Alfred dropped the plate he was holding. It shattered on the floor and Ivan looked beside him to see Alfred falling to floor. Alfred's arms reached out to try and grab at the sink edge desperately but it was useless. Alfred's legs buckled and his body became utterly immobile as he felt disoriented. Ivan dropped the dishes in his hands to grab at Alfred and gently laid him down on the floor, away from the broken ceramic. Ivan felt fear strangling him as he watched Alfred look green in the face and acted on instinct, moving Alfred to lay on his side. The move was well timed for Ivan could smell the rancid scent of vomit before it left Alfred's mouth, which pooled on the floor and soaked into Alfred's shirt and Ivan's pants. Alfred's body shook from the force of it and Ivan could sense Alfred's heart beating erratically.

In that moment Ivan knew what was happening, knew what needed to be done, and shoved aside the fear holding onto him in order to let Alfred go. He moved as quickly as possible to get to his medical bag resting in his room, practically flying up the stairs to his room, and snatched it from his bed. When he got back to the kitchen he found Alfred to be unnaturally still and knew he only had seconds to act. He bolted for Alfred and checked to make sure he hadn't choked on his vomit. He started to feel his fear crawling up his throat again as he stuck a finger in Alfred's mouth to find nothing.

_'Calm down. You know what to do.'_

"Retrieve medications, prop patient against body," Ivan recited as he acted accordingly. He sat Alfred up and put him in his lap then leaned his head onto his left shoulder.

_'Remove and filter blood until metallic taste is clear.'_

Ivan opened his mouth and bit down into Alfred's neck, his pointed canines puncturing Alfred's skin like a hot knife through butter and into his jugular to suck out the blood. The instant the blood hit his tongue Ivan could taste the abnormality that was Taint. It gave blood a sour taste that caused it to look brown in color, but the enzyme that Ivan, vampires and leeches, could secrete would stabilize the blood to its normal taste and color. Ivan held Alfred close and securely to his body, like a porcelain doll that was meant to be cherished, and drank the blood as he filtered it. He found himself calming down as Alfred's heart slowed and his body twitched. Ivan slowed his drinking and took a deep breath through his nose to calm down, the scent of Alfred's skin eased his nerves. It was a mixture of body wash and natural musk, which also brought to Ivan's attention how soft Alfred's neck was. He took another deep breath and moved a hand to Alfred's wrist, checking his pulse as extra insurance he worked.

After two minutes Ivan could no longer taste the sourness of Alfred's blood, getting a more metallic and oddly sweet in taste. He pulled back then and watched a little dribble of bright red blood ooze out the puncture wounds but nothing more. He then opened his bag to take out a syringe and a clear bottle of medicine and effortlessly loaded the syringe and injected it into Alfred's limp arm.

_'Wait 20 minutes before following up with next injection.'_

Once the injection was complete Ivan picked up Alfred and carried him up to his room. Ivan laid Alfred onto his bed then proceeded to clean Alfred's face and exchange his vomit clothing for clean ones. He then dressed Alfred's neck in a bandage and tucked him into bed. Ivan then left him to change out of his own vomit clothing and wiped the blood from his face. When he was finished he went back to the kitchen to gather his medical bag then headed up to Alfred to give the next injection. This shot was placed into Alfred's arm as well and once finished Ivan sat down on the bed stiffly.

_'Let patient rest and file report.'_

He sighed as he thought this then looked back at Alfred. He reached over to touch Alfred's wrist feeling his pulse steadily beating. He felt relieved at feeling it, but it quickly made him feel terrible. His relief reminded him of his moment of weakness, the fear that had taken hold of him. That fear was the reason he was meant to be distant from his patients, to save himself from the pain of loss and delaying treatment.

It was the first time in years that he felt afraid, and it only made him worry more of his ability to be Alfred's nurse.

* * *

****I've realized that I have become incapable of making chapters longer than 4pgs so far and i don't know what to do about that :T So, sorry for the continuously short ass chapters and lets all hope that i can make the future chapters longer. Thanks for the comments so far and encouragement! It really helps!**


	7. Fic News

So... Some of you may already know, if ya follow my tumblr, that I'm giving up on this.

 

I know that sucks but believe me, I'm pissed off at myself for doing this, but I just can't write for this anymore. I keep trying to force it and focus but I just draw blanks. I have the outline and everything but I just can't put shit down on the doc. I just aint feeling it anymore. The disappointment I got going on right now in myself is mighty because I'm not into this story. I had a feeling from the first chapter that I wasn't really into it, but I wanted to make it for yall, because yall are awesome as fuck. Plus I made a vow to never leave a story unfinished ever sine I started writing when I turned 16 and made my first story :T So yeah, self hate is real, but I guess I just expected too much of myself??? I dont know... Anywho...

 

I'm still working on Bear and Bunny 9 and 10, as well as, 5 RoadhogxJunkrat fics, and various smut ficlets for RusAme that have been popping up at will in my head. I hope one day to finish this story though. Thank you all for the support and comments.


End file.
